The freight industry has for years suffered loss in many forms. Some of which occurs while the vehicle carrying freight is at rest, and the driver is away from the vehicle taking a break etc. The security of the rear doors on containers being carried that contains the freight are often forced open and the security easily breached.
FR 2706830 discloses an anti-theft device for transport containers consisting of a removable casing which covers the locks or padlocks locking shut the doors of the container. This casing, connected to a central alarm, is held in place using a metal support welded or bolted onto the lock or the padlock and onto which it is applied using permanent magnets so that one or more micro-contacts are actuated as long as the casing remains in place. Withdrawing the casing actuates the alarm by releasing the micro-contacts.
This application discloses a freight protection system that has been designed to warn of intrusion. Unlike other security devices that are already in production, embodiments of this system are self-arming and completely ‘stand alone’ from any electrical systems on the vehicles.